


Recipe: Prince of Hell (drink, 1 serving)

by RedRhubarb



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Random & Short, Recipes, Short, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb
Summary: Brought to you by Dionysos' Drink Database, learn to prepare the famed "Prince of Hell" drink with our easy instructions and ingredient list. Remember not to drink and drive a chariot.
Kudos: 24





	Recipe: Prince of Hell (drink, 1 serving)

Name: Prince of Hell  
Servings: 1  
Serve within one (1) Death Defiance from preparation date.

Ingredients:  
1 dl of Nectar  
1 tbsp of Ambrosia  
1 tbsp of Sweeter Than Aphrodite's Kiss ® sugar  
3 drops of Titan Blood  
Juice of a Red Onion  
A handful of surface berries (preferably strawberries)  
Shell of a cosmic egg (to taste)  
Ice cubes

Mix nectar and ambrosia with the juice of a Red Onion. Boil quickly in 700-1300 degrees Celsius - if you do not have an Underworld certified thermometer, boiling the liquids in magma of Asphodel should suffice and give the drink a nice aftertaste. Let the mixture cool while cracking the cosmic egg to tiny pieces. Once cooled, add the egg shells and Titan blood, make sure to stir gently so the shells won't damage the container. Add Sweeter Than Aphrodite's Kiss ® sugar, but make sure to not inhale any of it, lest you fall victim to a potent love spell. Once properly mixed, pour into a serving glass filled with ice cubes and garnish with berries gathered from the surface (don't let Hades know though). 

For best results, consult Dionysos' Drink Database on exact amounts of ingredients and for blood-free options.


End file.
